meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Machine Gods
Machine Gods, otherwise known as Machinations of Eldritch are primarily Mechanical, Eldritch-Based Entities that are created by Mortals. Appearance By their very nature, Machine Gods have appearances that vary extremely. Depending on the Civilization's Technology level that built it, Machine Gods can be built from scrap carcasses and large bones to large industrial buildings being used for its body. Should any resistance group or circumstance allow for the destruction of a part of its body once formed, massive disgusting tentacles will reveal itself; being its true form. At the centre of all these tentacles is usually the core, writhing and giving off putrid greens. A "God Mind" is even more disgusting to mortal eyes as possibly hundreds or even thousands of Machine Gods congregate in a Valley or pit and fuse. The result is a pit full of mangled bodies of various bloodied mechanical parts, animal carcasses and skulls, as well as the roars, screams and mechanical whirling of the various vocal boxes of each Machine God. What's most unsettling is how as each Machine God has their own head usually with lights or flames for eyes, all one would see is a sea of eyes staring back at them with their faces and bodies only illuminated by these demonic creatures with what part of the body that shows via these lights being enough to cause most mortals to flee in disgust and terror. Nature Machine Gods don't technically fit in the categories set for the Eldritch nor Undead as they were never self-aware entities to begin with. However, at the core of their existence lies the same energy; Eldritch. Created by imbuing or using the data of an Eldritch Thing into an Item or Computer, these Cores will begin by devouring the minds of the nearest beings and have them begin constructing a body for it in seemingly similar design to the Eldritch it was based off of. They require a large and constant supply of Followers, both to devour the minds of new Followers and to hasten the construction of its body. It is also due to their mostly technological-based existence that Planets that have a Worldwide Network (Internet) or an equivalent will quickly find itself plagued with Machine Gods across the Globe. Should two or more Machine Gods meet, they will begin the process of merging their bodies if their Eldritch Energies are compatible enough (If not, they will fight until one of their cores are destroyed to claim the other's followers). This leads to the beginnings and creation of a "God Mind". History Machine Gods have existed since Mortals have encountered Eldritch Things. Being too ambitious in their discovery of a seemingly Demonic or sometimes Divine Entity, they try their luck to study and analyze it for their own ends. Unprepared for the consequences and without the preparations that Titans and such similar beings do, these Mortals unwittingly give the Eldritch Energy Cores of which to fashion itself new bodies. The Researchers are usually the first to fall under the thrall of these beings, the Machine God being built up in their garage. Then comes their families who are affected, then the people who knows them, until it spirals into an explosion of Followers which all work to only build their Machine God. Should resources be scarce and the people lack the knowledge to use what they can, they will begin to tear off their own limbs and use their own blood as sealing agents and as construction components until none is left. If created in a Technologically advanced world, Machine Gods become infinitely more dangerous due to spreading like wildfire through the Web; creating possibly thousands of Machine Gods across the planet. This will also lead to the Machine Gods having more powerful bodies on principle leading to more difficulties retaliating against them. Thus far, no Machine God has ever been able to completely take over a planet thanks to the efforts of Titans and other such groups who actively seeks out Eldritch Entities. One Machine God, a "God Mind" that's coined "The King Mind", is said to be imprisoned and sealed away by Prince Akreious. Akreious seemingly managed to enlighten its existence and humble it, hence the term "King" rather than "God". It supposedly rests in a dimension-locked prison deep within the Oceans of Resicrypha, thinking away at a mission given to it by Akreious for an unknown battle ahead. Powers and Abilities *'Mind Devouring:' Machine Gods are instinctively able to invade and devour Mortal Minds as well as turn their former bodies into puppets (Called Followers). This allows it to develop its own intelligence as well as fuel its own growth, allowing it to devour even more minds across a larger distance. Should a Machine God be killed, all of its followers will instantly fall into a permanent Coma of which they can never wake. *'Technological Permeability:' A Machine God's Essence is able to pass through any Technological Network and as such is able to infect and turn any piece of computer technology into another Core for itself. Sufficiently advanced technology such as ones used by the Titans are able to firewall off Machine Gods due to their antithetical nature. *'Extreme Strength:' Although lumbering Giants for the most part, Machine Gods all share a knack for immense Super Strength regardless on how technologically advanced the Civilization is. A Machine God made of nothing but Animal Bones are able to fully maim and kill most Kaiju. *'Psychic Interference:' A Machine God acts as a sort of Mental Blockage for those who crosses its area of effect. The more minds the Machine God has devoured, the further its interference goes. In this field, Psychics are no longer able to communicate or even use the vast majority of their abilities as any attempts horribly harms them. However this leads to Titans being able to use this interference to easily find Machine Gods. *'Magic Absorption:' Magic used by Mortals as awhole are useless against a Machine God as it'd simply absorb it and give it even more power. *'Degradation Fuse:' Should two or more Machine Gods that are compatible encounter eachother, they will begin fusing with eachother in usually grotesque and incomplete ways. They will combine and pool their collective knowledge. Trivia *If Modern-Day Humanity were to encounter a Machine God, Humanity would be extinct in less than 5 minutes due to how connected the World is; leading to the creation of possibly Billions or even Trillions of Machine God Cores *Ironically enough, a Machine God's Presence would counter the Madness Field generated by weaker Eldritch Things due to its unbiased interference of all things Psychic *They are easily located by the intense smell of rotting flesh and dried blood as well as the constant moaning given off by them, a trait shared with its followers. **More advanced Machine Gods usually have entire engines as body parts that are somehow perpetually running *Aside from their disgusting and horrifying appearance, Machine Gods are usually not great combatants and are easily taken out in short order **Even a Mortal would be able to easily defeat a Machine God if given sufficient weaponry and understanding of the Machine God and its nature Category:Eldritch Things Category:Races